Good Night Moon
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Il regarda droit devant lui, ouvrit le flacon, grimaça à la forte odeur du poison et, après avoir soufflé un "désolé", peu importe à qui, il porta le goulot à sa bouche...


Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Cet OS m'a été inspiré d'une chanson que j'aime écouter, Goodnight Moon de Shivaree. Bonnes Fêtes Chers lectrices et Lecteurs ! :D

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Précision : Derek est un Alpha. Scott est son Bêta. Stiles est 100% humain. Allison et Scott sont en couple. Tous les adolescents ont 17 ans, Derek en a 21. Jackson est resté à Beacon Hills.  
 **Attention ! Mention de suicide, pensées suicidaires. Relation entre hommes.**  
Je préviens tout de suite : Les personnages sont OOC ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru voir Derek comme ça, souffla Scott.

\- Je te rassure, moi non plus ! renchérit Stiles, le regard fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Je me sens presque mal à l'aise de regarder cette vidéo.

\- Mais comment as-tu fais pour le convaincre d'installer cette caméra dans sa voiture ? demanda le jeune loup, détournant les yeux de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

\- Je l'ai fait sans lui en avoir parlé, avoua Stiles, arrêtant la vidéo. Mais c'était pour le délire, parce que je savais qu'il chantait au volant de sa voiture. Mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur... ça.

Au début, Stiles avait pu admirer l'Alpha chanter du Bonnie Tyler, faisant exploser sa voix, et cassant les oreilles de l'hyperactif.

Un autre jour, le loup avait apparemment eu besoin de se calmer, alors il avait mis du rock, hurlant les paroles du groupe Sum 41.

Une journée ensoleillée ? Sean Paul lui faisait bouger le corps avec rythme. On pouvait même deviner ses hanches tressauter.

De la pluie, et Derek se mettait une musique joviale, Supertramp étant souvent choisie.

Mais sur la vidéo que regardaient Stiles et Scott, on pouvait voir Derek, garé sur un parking, pleurant discrètement alors qu'une musique triste résonnait dans l'habitacle. Stiles n'aurait su dire le titre, mais en entendant les paroles, il comprit que Derek s'identifiait à la chanson.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le voir, affirma Stiles, fermant son ordinateur portable. Maintenant.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un en ce moment, contra Scott. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous remballe, ou pire-

\- Il est sur le parking du cimetière et ce qu'il fait, c'est écouter cette musique en boucle. Et il y a cette phrase qui revient toujours. Et surtout, c'est la seule qu'il prononce dans toute la chanson. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'interpelle, continua Stiles, mettant ses chaussures.

\- Laquelle ?

Stiles enfila sa veste, vérifia qu'il avait bien ses clefs de voiture et son téléphone portable, et se tourna enfin vers son meilleur ami, le visage grave.

...

*Oh what should I do I'm just a little baby  
What if the lights go out and maybe  
I just hate to be all alone  
Outside the door he followed me home  
Now goodnight moon  
I want the sun  
If it's not here soon  
I might be done  
No it won't be too soon 'til I say  
Goodnight moon

Derek murmura la dernière phrase, son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis bien trop de temps maintenant, il avait le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules. Tous ces morts. Ces cris. Ces pleurs. Paige. Sa famille. Tous morts.

Et lui était toujours là, vivant, s'amusant avec des adolescents trop matures pour leurs âges. Il n'avait pas tué Kate, mais n'avait eu aucun remord à égorger son oncle, sous le regard écœuré et choqué de personnes innocentes… ou presque.

Il avait vu la vie disparaître du regard bleu de Peter. Le même regard qu'avait sa sœur Laura, morte des mains de son oncle devenu fou.  
Il avait tenté de créer une pseudo-meute en mordant quatre adolescents rempli de mal-être. Mais le résultat était tout autre que ce qu'il espérait. Jackson en Kanima, Erica et Boyd enlevés et torturés par Gérard Argent. Isaac accusé du meurtre de son propre père. Scott qui préférait vivre une idylle interdite et dangereuse, plutôt que de se rallier à sa cause. Un oncle ressuscité et encore plus fou qu'avant sa mort. Stiles, qui le repoussait autant qu'il l'aidait, ne pouvant sûrement se résoudre à le laisser mourir.

Derek avait vraiment cru pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Mais le manque de sa famille se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il avait honte de ressentir des émotions positives, alors qu'il les avait condamnés, tout ça pour une fille. Une psychopathe qui avait fait brûler toute sa famille. Femmes. Hommes. Enfants. Humains. Lycaons.

Elle n'avait fait aucune distinction.

Derek essuya une larme, et regarda droit devant lui. L'entrée du cimetière. Il devait leur dire au revoir. Et à bientôt. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie faite de vide, de remords, de douleurs, de larmes, de détresse, de haine, de colère.

Il voulait revoir sa mère. Souriante, autoritaire, aimante, tendre.

Son père. Fort, comique, présent, protecteur.

Sa sœur Laura. Jolie, gentille, moqueuse, rieuse.

Sa sœur Cora. Jeune, casse-pieds, joueuse, hyperactive, bavarde.

Son oncle Peter. Fou, intelligent, perspicace, sarcastique.

Et tous les autres. Ses grands-parents. Sa tante Sarah, enceinte du bébé de Peter. Ses cousins et cousines, présents exceptionnellement pour l'évènement.  
Il sentit son cœur se tordre face à la douleur des souvenirs, et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Jamais. Et personne ne saura ce qu'il avait ressenti tout ce temps.

Il se pencha et ouvrit la boîte à gants, puis récupéra un flacon noir. Un mélange de toutes les aconits les plus mortelles pour les loups-garous. Il n'allait pas souffrir. Ou alors très peu.

Il regarda droit devant lui, ouvrit le flacon, grimaça à la forte odeur et, après avoir soufflé un "désolé", peu importe à qui, il porta le goulot à sa bouche.

...

\- Putain, allez ! Dégage de la route abruti ! cria Stiles, coincé derrière un tracteur.

Il attendit que la voie de gauche soit libre, et doubla comme un dératé, se recevant toutes sortes d'insultes du conducteur de l'engin. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et avait peur d'arriver trop tard.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît, roule plus calmement ! gémit Scott, s'accrochant comme il le pouvait à la portière de la voiture. Je ne compte pas avoir un accident !

\- Personne ne t'a obligé à venir, alors par pitié, ferme-là ! s'énerva Stiles. Essaye plutôt de voir où en sont les autres.

Il braqua à fond pour prendre le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'au parking du cimetière. Son cœur battant la chamade, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios, du plus heureux au plus horrible.

Mais Stiles savait que la seule idée qui l'inquiétait, c'était que le loup puisse se suicider. Il avait vu sa détresse. Ses larmes. Et cette musique, où il saluait la Lune. Pour l'hyperactif, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Derek voulait partir. Définitivement.

Il aperçut la Camaro noire de l'Alpha, garée face au portail du cimetière. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et descendit de voiture sans prendre le temps de couper le moteur. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder si Scott le suivait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sauver Derek.

Comme dans un ralenti, il courut jusqu'à la voiture, hurlant le nom de l'Alpha. Il dérapa à côté de la portière conducteur, juste à temps pour voir Derek porter un flacon à sa bouche. Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus. Il frappa à la vitre comme un forcené, faisant sursauter le loup-garou.

...

Derek sursauta en entendant le coup porté contre sa vitre, et tourna la tête. Pour croiser le regard de Stiles. Plusieurs émotions s'y lisaient. La colère.

L'incompréhension. La peur.

\- Stiles ? murmura Derek, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pose cette putain de bouteille Derek ! hurla l'humain, frappant encore contre le carreau, et essayant d'ouvrir la portière.

Derek ne comprenait plus rien. Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi ? Il déverrouilla les portières, sans réfléchir. Puis comme dans un éclair, Stiles ouvrit la porte, attrapa le flacon et le jeta au loin, avant de coller un coup de poing magistral au loup.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu m'entends ?! Espèce de lâche ! T'as pas le droit de tous nous abandonner !

Stiles s'écroula au sol, tenant son poing contre son torse, les larmes aux yeux. Scott arriva près d'eux, et posa sa main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, absorbant sa douleur.

Derek sortit de la voiture, hébété. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais la referma en remarquant les autres personnes qui arrivaient en courant à leur tour. Boyd. Erica. Isaac. Jackson. Une voiture déboula, les sirènes hurlantes. Le Shérif Stilinski, accompagné de Lydia. Et d'Allison.

Stiles se releva, faisant fi de sa main cassée, et se posta face au loup. Il sentait la colère et la peur, mais aussi le soulagement.

\- Tu crois que tu es seul ? Mais on est là nous ! Tu.. Merde, tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! Tu es un point d'ancrage pour ta Meute, ne l'oublie pas !

\- Non, je-

\- Ose dire une connerie, et je n'aurai aucun remords à me péter l'autre main sur ta gueule ! coupa Stiles. Regarde autour de toi, et dis-moi ce que tu as fait de mal.

Derek regarda les personnes l'entourant.

D'abord Scott. Il n'avait pas réussi à aider le jeune loup. Il aurait dû le laisser tuer Peter, ce qui aurait pu lui permettre de redevenir un humain. Mais avec un meurtre sur la conscience pour le reste de sa vie. Il savait que l'adolescent lui en voulait pour tout. Pour être devenu un loup-garou sans le vouloir. Pour ne pouvoir vivre son amour interdit avec Allison. Mais il savait aussi que le jeune loup se tournerait un jour vers lui.

Il se tourna et trouva Allison. Derek ne savait que dire sur la jeune femme. Il était responsable de la morsure qui avait poussée sa mère au suicide. Allison l'avait chassé, avait participé à la capture de sa Meute. Mais avait enfin compris que tous les chasseurs n'étaient pas obligés de devenir des monstres. Elle ne le chassait plus et participait aux réunions pour apporter son avis en tant que consultante chasseuse. Elle était une alliée, et c'est tout ce qui importait à Derek.

Il secoua la tête et tomba sur Jackson. Mordu pour acquis de pouvoir. Transformé en Kanima, ayant servi d'instrument de vengeance pour un adolescent dérangé. Puis ayant retrouvé son identité grâce à Lydia, et se transformant en loup-garou et depuis, arrive à obéir à Derek. Son premier Bêta. Il en était en quelque sorte fier, malgré le caractère fort et dominant du blond. Mais il savait se montrer loyal, prévenant, et essayait autant que possible de ne pas contrer les ordres de son Alpha. Même si souvent, une tape derrière la tête de la part de Lydia lui remettait les idées en place.

Lydia. Elle avait été mordue par Peter, et malgré tous ses doutes, elle n'avait pas rejeté Derek. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de liens avec la meute, mais savait aider Stiles quand il le fallait. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle était, mais Derek l'aidait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Et il sentait que la jeune femme se sentait assez bien pour pouvoir être elle-même, et relâcher la pression lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de la Meute.

Il croisa ensuite le regard de Boyd. Élève discret et peu sûr de lui. Le jeune homme portait un grand poids sur les épaules: il s'était toujours sentit responsable de la disparition de sa sœur, disparue alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, et que sa mère lui avait demandé de surveiller. Derek lui avait alors parlé, longtemps, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de tout ça. Boyd avait remercié Derek pendant longtemps, lui offrant sa présence dans les moments les plus sombres.

Erica suivit. La jolie blonde était une élève moquée et rejetée, juste à cause de son épilepsie. Après la morsure, la maladie avait disparu, révélant une jeune femme à la beauté fatale, mais se cachant derrière une rôle de fille sans peur. Souvent, elle rejoignait Derek au loft, et redevenait la jeune fille timide et triste, se blottissait dans les bras de son Alpha, cherchant le réconfort d'un grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Souvent, Isaac les rejoignait.

Isaac. Celui dont le changement de vie avait été le plus flagrant. Une mère morte de cause inconnue, un grand frère mort au combat. Un père violent et monstrueux. Puis un jour, Derek l'avait trouvé et sauvé. Le père d'Isaac avait été tué par le kanima, laissant Isaac libre mais orphelin. Derek l'avait pris alors sous son aile, et devint son tuteur légal. Il lui montra ce qu'était une présence masculine rassurante, non-violente. Une vie normale. Quand Isaac se sentait en manque d'amour maternelle, il se rendait chez les McCall, pour y retrouver Mélissa.

L'infirmière avait été présente auprès de Derek et Laura, lorsqu'ils avaient été retrouvés près de leur maison familiale en feu. Les secouristes les avaient conduits à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, où ils furent confiés à une jeune femme calme et gentille. Mélissa, simple infirmière aux urgences, avait rapidement mis les deux jeunes adolescents à l'abri des regards curieux, leur offrant une écoute attentive et un réconfort inattendu. Ils avaient attendu la venue du Shérif Adjoint de l'époque. John Stilinski.

Le shérif se tenait face à lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il connaissait la lueur dans le regard de Derek. Il l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux de Stiles, lorsque sa maman était morte. Derek se rappela du Shérif. Plus jeune, seulement adjoint, il avait pourtant démontré une autorité incroyable, interdisant à quiconque de s'approcher des deux survivants de l'incendie. Il les avait interrogés lentement, doucement, leur parlant comme un père. Derek se rappellait avoir senti une infime odeur enfantine sur John, et ça l'avait rassuré à l'époque. L'odeur de Stiles.

Stiles. L'humain qui courait avec les loups. Qui n'avait pas hésité à maintenir Derek hors de l'eau pendant des heures. Qui l'avait caché dans sa chambre, au nez et à la barbe de son Shérif de père, alors que Derek était accusé de meurtre. Qui avait presque coupé le bras de l'Alpha pour le sauver d'un empoisonnement. Qui avait pardonné maintes fois les mauvais choix de son meilleur ami. Qui avait menti à son père pendant longtemps, avant que le Shérif ne découvre le pot-aux-roses, lorsque Derek s'était transformé devant John, alors que ce dernier se faisait attaquer par un Oméga dans la forêt. Et surtout, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, avait toujours été présent auprès de l'Alpha.

Derek avait, au fil du temps, développé des sentiments pour Stiles. Il ne parlerait pas d'amour, mais plutôt, une sorte d'attirance pour l'hyperactif. Il aimait son courage, sa ténacité, son sens de l'humour, son envie de sauver tout le monde, souvent au péril de sa vie. Il n'avait pas hésité à affronter un Alpha fou. Certes, souvent il contrariait Derek, en refusant d'obéir aux ordres, contestait ses décisions, se mettait en avant malgré sa vulnérabilité. Et c'est ça qui faisait que Derek respectait Stiles. Et surtout, faisait qu'il était attiré par l'adolescent. Mais il ne pouvait le dire. De part son âge, car à 21 ans, on ne fréquentait pas un ado de 17 ans. Ensuite, sa vie n'était pas faite pour un jeune humain qui avait encore toute la sienne devant lui. Derek avait un passé trop lourd pour laisser quiconque prévoir un avenir avec lui. Et passé tout ça, jamais John Stilinski ne laisserait son fils fréquenter un homme plus âgé, ancien accusé de meurtre, loup-garou, meurtrier. Et Stiles ne ressentait rien pour l'Alpha. Alors, Derek le garderait comme un ami. Un membre de sa Meute.

Soudain, il comprit. Il n'avait pas abandonné sa famille. Il n'en avait pas crée une autre. Il ne l'avait pas remplacée. Il l'avait agrandie. Il sentit une odeur familière, et se tourna face au cimetière. Il retint un hoquet de surprise, en apercevant sa mère. Talia Hale. Tout de blanc vêtue. Lui souriant de ce sourire qui n'était réservé que pour lui. Elle regarda les personnes entourant son fils, et hocha la tête, comme pour donner son consentement à Derek, puis disparue dans un souffle.

Derek sentit un poids énorme partir de ses épaules, et une larme de soulagement coula sur sa joue. Il croisa de nouveau les regards qui le scrutaient, et tenta un sourire. Un sanglot sortit de sa bouche, qui fut comme un signal pour Stiles. Il s'approcha de l'Alpha et après une seconde d'hésitation, le prit dans ses bras. Derek entoura la fine taille de l'hyperactif de ses bras musclés, et cacha son visage dans le cou de Stiles. Il serra le tee-shirt de l'adolescent entre ses mains, et sanglota silencieusement.

Ses Bêtas se joignirent à l'accolade, posant leurs mains dans le dos de leur Alpha. Scott se serra contre eux, suivit de près par Jackson et Lydia. Et enfin, Allison ferma le cercle. Derek respira profondément l'odeur de sa Meute, et souffla de soulagement.

\- Tu n'es pas seul... murmura Stiles à l'oreille du loup. Tu ne le seras jamais.

Derek rouvrit les yeux, et croisa les regards bienveillants de Mélissa et John. Loin derrière les deux adultes, il remarqua Chris, appuyé contre un arbre, caché dans l'ombre. Le Chasseur hocha la tête, le visage calme, sans aucune trace de colère ou autre sur le visage. Il tourna les talons, comme pour sceller un accord silencieux de Paix.

Puis, chaque adolescent quitta la mêlée, libérant Derek et Stiles. John s'approcha de l'Alpha et lui tapota dans le dos. Mélissa lui caressa la joue, un sourire maternel sur les lèvres. Stiles lui prit la main et le dirigea vers le cimetière.

\- Viens.

Ensemble, ils allèrent saluer leurs disparus. Le reste de la Meute attendit sur le parking. Puis enfin, Derek et Stiles sortirent, le loup semblant plus... serein. Il déposa ses clefs de voiture dans la main tendue du Shérif. Ce dernier les donna à Erica, après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bien son permis, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Derek.

\- Viens dîner à la maison, ça me fera une excuse pour manger des pizzas !

Derek accepta, souriant doucement. Il sentit une brise caresser sa nuque, et il lui sembla reconnaître l'odeur particulière de son père. Il sourit, et croisa le regard soulagé de Stiles.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Je vais mieux.

Il se rendit enfin compte que depuis le câlin géant, il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Stiles. Il ouvrit ses doigts, libérant la main de l'hyperactif. Mais ce dernier resserra sa prise, tout en discutant avec John. Derek replia ses doigts, et sentit son cœur bondir de joie.

Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait une belle et grande Meute. Chaque membre ayant sa place, sans empiéter sur celle des autres. Et avec un peu de chance, il aurait un hyperactif près de lui. Très bientôt. Derek était heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Mais soudain, un détail le titilla. Comment Stiles avait-il su pour son "projet" ? Il n'avait laissé aucune lettre, ni même un mot. Rien du tout. Alors comment ? Il se tourna vers le plus jeune, alors que ce dernier saluait son père.

\- Stiles, comment as-tu fait pour savoir pour... ça ? demanda Derek.

\- Oh ! Euh... Disons qu'un jour où je m'ennuyais, je suis allé faire un tour sur Youtube, et j'ai regardé des vidéos de gens qui chantaient et dansaient dans leur voiture, et je me suis demandé si tu faisais pareil dans ta Camaro. Alors j'ai installé une mini-caméra au-dessus de ton rétroviseur, pour pouvoir te regarder danser et chanter et là, j'ai vu en direct que tu étais dévasté alors j'ai pas hésité et j'ai foncé eeet... je vais arrêter de parler. Désolé.

Derek regardait Stiles, toujours impressionné par le débit de paroles du plus jeune. Il relâcha la main de ce dernier, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, ne remarquant pas le visage triste de l'adolescent. Erica descendit du véhicule, laissant la place à son Alpha. Ce dernier remarqua enfin le tout petit objectif, tout droit pointé vers la place conducteur.

Il se rendit compte que Stiles l'avait vu pleurer, s'effondrer, et peut-être même prêt à avaler sa mixture. Il sortit précipitamment de la Camaro et courut jusqu'à Stiles. Il le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant milles fois de l'avoir empêché de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

\- Je suis là pour ça Sourwolf, murmura Stiles. Je serai toujours là pour ça.

Derek sentit une larme couler dans son cou, et comprit que c'était l'adolescent qui relâchait la pression. Le loup redressa la tête et prit le visage de son vis-à-vis dans ses mains. Il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces, essuyant les quelques larmes traîtresses qui coulaient. Il lui sourit, puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Merci, souffla l'Alpha, collant leurs fronts ensembles.

\- Remercie ma curiosité, marmonna Stiles, reniflant. Tout ça, c'est à cause... ou plutôt, grâce à une vidéo !

Ils se sourirent sous les regards attendris de la Meute. Même John, garé un peu plus loin, ne put retenir un sourire face à la scène chargée d'une grande émotion. Il remonta en voiture, laissant derrière lui un loup-garou soulagé d'une douleur sourde, des adolescents soudés, une Meute agrandie. Une famille, faite de joies, de peines, de bonheurs, de cris, de larmes, mais surtout, pleine de sourires. De tous ses Membres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 ***Oh que devrais-je faire je suis simplement un petit bébé**  
 **Que faire si les lumières s'éteignent et peut-être**  
 **Je déteste tout simplement être toute seule**  
 **Hors de la maison il m'a suivi jusqu'à la maison**  
 **Maintenant bonne nuit Lune**  
 **Je veux le soleil**  
 **S'il n'est pas là bientôt**  
 **Je pourrais être mort**  
 **Non il ne sera pas trop tôt jusqu'à ce que je dise**  
 **Bonne nuit Lune**  
 **Goodnight Moon : Bonne Nuit La Lune**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
